Superhero
by xx.archimedes
Summary: Sometimes he can control the memories, and sometimes he can't. And they overwhelm him. DH. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.


Okay. So, I stayed up really late writing this one-shot because the idea has been bugging me. And it wouldn't go away. I hope you like it...and review! Because I love them. And you of course. Teehee. Kthx.**

* * *

**

**Superhero**

Cecile was the most beautiful thing in his life. The first time he held her, it was like the sun had transferred from the sky right into his arms. At four years old now, she had straight white blonde hair and crystal green eyes. And, God, she looked so much like him. It hurt so much sometimes, and he'd find himself staring at her, yearning for something that wasn't anymore. Some of her mannerisms, or the way she said things, they were so distinctly Draco that he wanted to cry. How she'd adopted them, he didn't know. Draco had died before she was born.

Harry gripped the edge of the sink, trying to push back the swarm of memories. But, Merlin, they were so strong, pushing to the fore front of his mind, overwhelming. He closed his eyes and let go.

_"You know that I have to go and fight tomorrow," Harry whispered, putting his hand over the one stroking the small bump in his abdomen. Draco stiffened behind him. _

_"No," he whispered fiercely. "You're not going. You can't. Think of the baby."_

_Harry laughed sadly. "The baby is the only thing I think of. Besides you. But the world depends on me. You know the prophecy, and you know that I have to kill him." Draco raised himself up on an elbow and looked down intensely at Harry, his silver eyes burning. _

_"That baby is also mine, and I take care of what's mine. I won't let you go, not if it might harm my heir," he growled. Harry jumped out of bed, burning with rage, not caring that he was completely naked._

_"I can't believe I created a **baby** with you! All you can think of it as is a fucking heir! Is that all that matters to you? Having an heir? You know what?" Harry spat, grabbing his robe off the back of one of the chairs in the Room of Requirement. "The next time you feel like sticking your cock in someone and getting them pregnant with your fucking Veela powers, don't make it me!" _

_He jammed his arm through a sleeve, shaking with anger and frustration. Just as he was about to stick his other arm in the robe, a gentle hand encircled his wrist. "Don't," Draco whispered, an unidentifiable emotion in his voice. "Don't do this."_

_"Don't do what?" Harry snapped, stilling under Draco's touch when his mind was screaming at him to just go. "Think of the thousand other people in this world?" He looked up and noticed that Draco's head was bowed, the shimmering blond strands falling softly around his face, blocking it from Harry's view. _

_"I don't think I can," his voice caught roughly. "I can't lose you. I couldn't bear it." When he looked up, Harry saw the almost frantic desperation clouding his eyes. Draco's hand dropped his wrist and gently came to touch his stomach, rubbing the bulge almost reverently. "I want our baby to have two parents. I need our baby to have two parents."_

_Harry breathed in shakily, trying to push back the urge to cry and shout that it just wasn't **fair**. Draco pulled him close, and Harry gave a startled yelp. Silver eyes flashed in concern. "What? Did I hurt you?" Draco asked, running his eyes franticly over Harry's body. _

_"No.." he said slowly, grinning ruefully. "The baby...kicked me." Draco let out a short sad laugh and clasped him tighter. "God, I swear that I won't let him hurt you or our baby. Never. Do you hear me?" Harry nodded against Draco's neck, belatedly noticing that salty tears were running down his cheeks. _

_The next day Harry stood in front of Voldemort, his legs aching and his nose still spurting blood. The cruel replica of a human laughed harshly, shooting of a neon blue curse with ease that Harry dodged with a shield charm. "How are you feeling Harry? Does your back ache?" Voldemort gave another cruel laugh. _

_Oh God. Cold tendrils of fear settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew. Oh no. How did he figure it out? Harry wouldn't let him hurt the baby. It was his job; he couldn't. Oh God. Quite suddenly, a vicious looking purple light shot from Voldemort's wand, heading straight for Harry's abdomen, and he wasn't going to be able to deflect it in time, his baby was going to die, but he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let Voldemort- _

_A loud desperate shout of "NO!" reached his ears before he saw a flash of white blonde hair, and then Draco was in front of him and there was a loud scream and then Draco was at his feet. Oh Merlin, no. Draco couldn't be...No! Despair welled up inside him, and then was quite suddenly followed by rage, and an all consuming desire to kill Voldemort right now. He looked up, his eyes deadly calm and trained on the monster before him._

_"How dare you? How dare you?! You filthy, disgusting piece of half-blood slime!" Harry raised his wand and shot off a soundless killing curse, straight for Voldemort's heart. He watched the body crumple to the earth, and the despair washed over him in waves. He collapsed next to Draco's utterly still form and sobbed, curling around the body that still felt warm._

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Cecile's quiet voice came from the door, and Harry hastily wiped a tear that had escaped before turning around to face her. She was yawning and smiling sleepily, clutching a worn teddy bear that had belonged to Draco when he was young to her small body. He held out his arms, and she ran over, stumbling slightly. He lifted her up, clutching her to his chest and breathing in her warm infant smell.She lifted her face from it's place between his neck and collarbone and stared at him with eyes too wise and inquisitive for her own age. "You were thinking about Dad, weren't you?"

Harry nodded and smiled sadly, stroking her hair. "Yes, sweety. I was."

She grinned brightly. "My daddy was a superhero!"

Harry bit back an anguished sob, and stared at what they'd created with a love so fierce that it threatened to overwhelm him. If he hadn't already been overwhelmed. "Yes, yes he was."

**THE END**.


End file.
